


Until Death Do Us Apart

by DieRosenrot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieRosenrot/pseuds/DieRosenrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I post something here, so I apologize if it's not that good orz<br/>I've post this oneshot on tumblr, so it may be a little too short, sorry about it too. I really just wanna know what you guys think of this one.<br/>I hope you guys enjoy the reading and thank you for doing so! ☆</p>
<p>- Miya</p>
    </blockquote>





	Until Death Do Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I post something here, so I apologize if it's not that good orz  
> I've post this oneshot on tumblr, so it may be a little too short, sorry about it too. I really just wanna know what you guys think of this one.  
> I hope you guys enjoy the reading and thank you for doing so! ☆
> 
> \- Miya

_"What if we die tomorrow?" she whispered against the man’s naked chest, caressing his back with her fingertips, so softly that anyone could think it was the touch of an angel._

_"Don’t say bullshit, shitty glasses" the answer came a few seconds later, his voice was deep and confident, trying to hide the his fear of his lover’s death._

_They stayed in silence, hugging each other on the Corporal’s bed, feeling the heat of the bodies. Hanji kissed her lover’s neck slowly and peacefully, wrapping her legs around his to stay closer._

_"Levi…" her voice stroked the man’s face - he loved hearing the brunette saying his name like nothing could ever hurt them. "Thank you… for loving me". He opened one of his eyes to look at the girl, confused by her words. "When I joined the army… All I had in my mind was that the world is cruel and that sooner or later, I’d have a horrible death, even if I stayed inside the Walls. But then I met you… and you showed me that I was wrong. When I die, even if it is really a horrible death, at least I can say that I loved. I wanna free this beautiful world because you took my hand and showed me the most beautiful thing in the world. Thank you."_

_The man chuckled a little, caressing her hair after listening to such precious words, his heart beating fast since he knew she was the only one he could fall in love again, every day of his life. “Just wait until I take your hand to put a ring on your finger, then”, he whispered, compleately absorved by the moment._

_Hanji blushed like a teenager and leaned her face up to look into her boyfriend’s eyes. “W-what…?”_

_Her look was responded as the man’s eyes met hers “Hanji… When we finish our job here, or maybe sooner… Will you marry me?”_

_Tears invaded the scientist’s eyes, trying to run faster throught her cheeks than her heart was beating. All she could do was biting her lips and smiling broadly as she quickly nodded. “Yes, Levi… I will!”. Big hands held her by her cheeks to pull her closer, and she felt her lover’s lips against hers, in a passionate kiss. Levi got on top of her body to deepen the kiss._

 

_**_

 

The memories from the last night came like a punch in Levi’s head as he found himself holding his beloved on the short grass by the edge of the giant trees forest, caressing her head that was laying on his lap.

"Hanji. Hanji please stay with me. Please, don’t close your eyes, look only at me" he sounded like begging as tears invaded his eyes "You’re gonna be ok, I’ll take care of you, I promise". The woman opened her eyes slowly and smirked when saw him there. 

He heard a laugh, as a whisper, comming from her lips “You’re… talking too fast”. Difficultly, Hanji placed a hand over Levi’s face and stroked him to his nape, as trying to hug him. “That titan bastard… kicked me really hard, hn?”, she chuckled as she could, feeling a deadly pain all over her body.

"Yes… Yes he did", tears were already rolling over the Corporal’s cheeks.

"Hey…", she caressed his nape’s hair "I’ve never… seen you cry. I’m sorry", she coughed and felt the taste of her own blood in her mouth.

"Don’t you dare to apologize, shitty glasses! You’ve done nothing wrong. Tomorrow you’ll be-"

"I don’t feel my legs…", she closed her eyes for a few seconds, before trying to look down. What she saw was a huge tree trunk over her legs and belly and her blood all over her clothes. "Ouch… I broke the tree", she sighed, her breath starting to fade away little by little. She tried closing her eyes, but Levi’s voice called her name again.

"Hanji… Look only at me!", he shouted, approaching her face and resting his forehead on Hanji’s. "I love you, Han… I love you so much"

The brunette smiles while stroking his hair slowly, feeling his scent and finallly closing her eyes. “Thank you for everything, Levi”, she felt his tears dripping on her cheeks and couldn’t avoid letting her own roll down to the grass. She was feeling dizzy and weak, so she didn’t open her eyes, “I love you, too. I will always love you”. Her lips were touched by his in a passionate kiss that tasted like blood and longing, a kiss that both of them wished to last a little longer, until the woman’s hand fall from the corporal’s hair into the ground and her lips doesn’t move against his anymore.

"Han… My Hanji…", the Corporal whispered against her lips, crying silently while hugging her body tightly. "Don’t leave me… You were going to be my wife, goddamnit!" he almost screamed in grief, sobbing lowly "I’d be the father of your child, Hanji… We… We were suppose to see the world together, Han…".

The black-haired man said nothing else for a few moments, trying to control his own tears from falling, until a sudden tremor shakes his legs, once, twice and three times. Levi sighed and carefully, placed Hanji’s body against the ground again, taking off her green cape and covering her body with his own. He pick up a flower to place it over her corpse and stood up, wiping a few tears from his face. He took off his blades and turned around to face a 15 meter titan. “I’m going to free this world for us, Hanji. I’m going to free it for you. I promise”.


End file.
